


What the Future Holds

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seven Days of Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all pile into the Impala, Castiel taking shotgun with Dean while Sam slides into the back with Kevin. Everyone is covered in mud and muck, Dean is bitching about his baby getting dirty. Sam and Kevin try to hold in their laughter as Castiel lays a placating hand on Dean’s arm, promising they’ll all help clean the car when they get back to the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Sevin: Day 6 - The Future
> 
> I don't even know what happened here. This was supposed to be mainly Sevin with a side helping of Destiel. I guess my mind didn't want to roll that way.

They all pile into the Impala, Castiel taking shotgun with Dean while Sam slides into the back with Kevin. Everyone is covered in mud and muck, Dean is bitching about his baby getting dirty. Sam and Kevin try to hold in their laughter as Castiel lays a placating hand on Dean’s arm, promising they’ll all help clean the car when they get back to the motel.

When they were preparing to complete the 3rd Trial, Kevin never thought they’d all be here, alive, happy and well.

~

Castiel had been missing, had disappeared after he’d broken free from Naomi’s influence. From the snippets of conversation he’d overheard between the eldest Winchester and the angel, Kevin figured Castiel was ashamed, angry that he’d let Dean down again. Dean, of course, had tried to make the angel understand that it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t blame him. But Castiel had left anyway, saying he needed time to forgive himself.

Sam had been left exhausted and weak by the 2nd Trial, barely able to stand on his own. He tried to act normal, like nothing was wrong, but he was fooling no one, especially as he was coughing up blood on a regular basis. Sam put on a tough front, but Kevin could see the fear behind the mask. The youngest Winchester didn’t think he would survive the 3rd Trial.

Dean had been withdrawn and quiet. The loss of Castiel, again, had been hard on him, harder than he was willing to admit to them. Sam’s condition didn’t help, it only made the hunter more on edge, determined now, more than ever, to save his younger brother, to not lose the only family he had left.

As for Kevin, he knew things were bad. But he also knew everything was going to get worse before it got better. Being Keeper of the Word didn’t come without a price. The prophet knew there was no saving Sam. The 3rd Trial would consume him, body and soul. Kevin could tell that Sam knew this, could see it in his eyes. The hunter had accepted his fate and he wouldn’t turn back now, not with so much at stake. Kevin knew he was going to feel the loss of Sam Winchester, feel it like a knife in the heart. He’d grown attached to the older man, grown accustomed to his presence, his size and strength, his kindness and penchant for trying to always do what was right. Kevin knew Sam’s death would be something he would never get over.

~

Unsurprisingly, they found themselves at a crossroads in the middle of nowhere for the 3rd Trial, standing in the middle of a giant devil’s trap. Dean and Kevin circled the perimeter as Sam began to chant the final incantation. A horde of demons descended upon them within seconds, trying to fight their way into the trap. Kevin and Dean held them off as best they could while Sam continued chanting. When Crowley appeared, hunter and prophet feared they would fail the Trial.

Just as the King of Hell crossed the line into the trap, a rustle of feathers and fabric announced the arrival of Castiel. They all turned to see the angel standing beside Sam, comforting hand on the still speaking hunter’s shoulder. After that, it was madness as Crowley and Castiel fought one another. Dean and Kevin fought demons left and right. In the middle of it all stood Sam, still chanting, as blood began to trickle from his nose and bubble out of his mouth.

After what felt like ages, Castiel began to glow, brighter than any of them had ever seen an angel before. Sam fell to his knees, arms shielding his eyes, mouth still moving. Dean and Kevin stopped fighting in order to hide from the blinding light. The energy from the angel blazed around them as demons screeched in agony. Then all at once, the light faded and the screaming stopped. Kevin blinked his eyes open to find Sam, Castiel, and Crowley in the middle of the trap, all other demons gone from sight.

Crowley was held immobile by some unseen force as Castiel stood watch over him. Sam was on his hands and knees, voice barely above a whisper, words garbled as blood dribbled from his mouth. Kevin and Dean rushed to kneel on either side of him, supportive hands resting on his shoulders.

“It’s gonna be alright, Sammy,” Dean choked out. “Everything’s gonna be ok.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Kevin whispered.

Sam gave them a weak smile as his lips finally stopped forming words. A great rushing noise surrounded them as the ground began to tremble and shake. Crowley screamed in rage as he thrashed against his invisible bonds.

Dean and Kevin quickly stood to drag Sam away from the center of the trap where the ground was being split around the King of Hell. Castiel moved to join them as Crowley, screaming and thrashing, appeared to be vanishing into the Earth, one wisp of light after another. In one last rush of noise and light, Crowley disappeared entirely and the ground closed back up.

“The Gates of Hell are closed forever,” Castiel said, breaking the silence.

“Factum est,” Sam whispered, blood gurgling from his mouth as he slumped against Dean.

“Sammy!” Dean growled out, shaking his brother slightly.

Kevin reached out and took the younger Winchester’s hand in his own. The prophet watched as Sam’s chest didn’t rise again, watched his eyes flutter closed, felt the hand in his go slack. Kevin felt the tears fall as Dean rocked his brother’s lifeless form, choked sobs wracking his chest.

“Dean,” a deep voice said above them. “I’m sorry, Dean.”  
The hunter tilted his head back to stare at Castiel. A look of sympathy, and something more, passed over the angel’s features.

“Please,” Dean cried. “Cas, please. There has to be something you can do.”

Castiel’s features softened into a look Kevin had never seen on the angel, a look he could only describe as love. The angel knelt next to the Winchesters and reached out to touch Sam’s still chest with his hand.

Castiel faced Dean then, looked him in the eyes, and said, “For you, Dean.”

As the words fell from his lips, a soft, white light began to glow were his hand rested on Sam’s chest. The light seemed to leave the angel’s palm to seep into the Winchester’s chest. After a moment, the light faded and Castiel leaned back on his heels. He teetered for a moment before toppling over onto his ass.

“Cas, what-” Dean began but stopped when Sam took a shuddering breath.

“Sam?” Kevin asked as he felt warmth spread back into the hunter’s fingers.

The younger Winchester took another, deeper breath before bolting upright, almost knocking Dean over in the process. He looked around at them all, a little wild eyed, before he moved to stand up. Dean and Kevin were at his side in an instant, helping him to his feet.

“Sammy!” Dean cried, before wrapping his brother in a bone crushing hug. “Are you alright? What the hell happened?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, voice steady. “Yeah, I feel fine. Great even. I have no idea what happened. It was something Cas did.”

Dean released his brother to turn and stare at Castiel, who was still on the ground. He stepped away from Sam to offer a hand to help Castiel up.

“Cas, you son of bitch,” the hunter said as he grasped the angel’s hand and helped him to his feet. “What did you do?”

Castiel kept a hold on Dean’s hand as he swayed on the spot, seeming unsteady on his feet. “Well, this is certainly an unusual sensation,” he said as his eyes found Dean’s.

“What’s going on, Cas?” Dean asked again, worry creeping into his voice.

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment before saying, “I gave my Grace to your brother, so that he could live. I’m mortal now”  
Kevin felt shock ripple through their small group as Dean yelled, “What? Why would you do that?”

“I did it for you, Dean,” Castiel answered as he stepped closer to the hunter. “Surely you must know why.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean dropped Castiel’s hand so he could pull the former angel into a tight hug. He started whispering words that Kevin couldn’t hear, but he had a pretty good idea what they might be.

Sam laid a hand on the prophet’s shoulder and motioned they should give the two some privacy. Kevin grinned as they turned and walked to the Impala. They walked in silence as Kevin tried to figure out what to say.

All of his Advanced Placement knowledge flies out the window when he blurted, “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

Kevin winced at his ineloquent proclamation as Sam threw his head back and laughed. And god, did he miss that sound.

When he stopped laughing, Sam said, “I’m glad I’m not dead, too,” before pulling Kevin against his chest, arms wrapping around his back.

The prophet huffed out a laugh as his arms found their way around the taller man’s waist.

~

Six months later and they’re all in the Impala, driving with the windows down to keep the stink out of the car. Dean is blasting Kansas as Castiel keeps trying to sneakily turn the volume down. Each time, the hunter catches his wrist and gently puts Castiel’s hand back on the seat.

“I don’t understand how you can like this music, Dean,” the former angel is close to pouting

“Oh, Cas,” Dean says with a smile. “You knew what you were getting into.”

Castiel gives the hunter a fond look before replying, “I did know. And I’m glad I still got into it.”

Kevin hears Sam snort at Castiel’s awkward phrasing. The prophet bites his lip to keep from laughing. Dean glares into the rearview mirror at them, which just makes them both burst into laughter. The eldest Winchester turns the volume up to drown them out.

Once they’ve stopped laughing, Sam leans over and whispers in Kevin’s ear, “I think I’m gonna need help in the shower to get all this mud off. Think you could help out.”  
Kevin can feel his cheeks heat up before he turns to press a quick kiss to Sam’s mouth. Dean fake gags from the front and says, “See. You two aren’t any better.”

As the brother’s devolve into good natured bickering, Kevin leans back against the seat, closes his eyes, and revels in the wind blowing through his hair. He feels Sam lace their fingers together and smiles wide.


End file.
